That Sliverin Boy
by silvertabbyAKAmary
Summary: Minerva mcgonagall was once a student, too, but she doesn't like people digging up on those days. Why? There was a reson she was the best, she needed it to cover her dirty little secrets. Which....That is to be seen.


Run Tomy run

**Run Tomy run**

Not any girl

'Albus! Come to yoursences, dear!' barked Armando Dippet.  
The man in front of him was much taller and a few years younger, but still he was not a young man. He might have been around 60...and the other man, the fat little wan seemd in his late seventies, so the word boy made no sence.  
'Armando, you are wrong. I thought you trust me'  
The older man sighed deeply.  
'Well i do, you're my right hand, my trusted friend, you knpw that. But I have to tell you, not as your boss, but as your friend...you are going the wrong way with this. '  
'Armando, please.'  
'let me seak, my boy, you don't know what you're doing. And you really should know. So hear me albus: you haven't doneanything wrong yet, but you are a step , only a step from it. Any mistake and...'  
'I do not do any mistakes, Armando' said Dumbledore.  
'I doubt that, but even if this was as you say, it remains for the girl...'  
'Armando, are you over talking about her?'  
The headmaster looked up at the younger man.  
'Albus albus, you are getting to close, too envolved. I do not doubt her intelectual and magical abilities, not for a second but you needto remember, Albus: she is first of all a student.'  
The brown eyes were fixing the wattery blue ones.  
Poor Albus. Poor poor albus, Dippet thought. He didn't deserve this. He was a good boy...He was falling. It was HER that drived him mad, she dragged hi down. She was going to kill him eventually, she had made a criminal out of him, and she didn't even know...  
In the younger man's mind a war was being faught, between what was proper and what was right.  
In the end he only whispered to the headmaster  
'Minerva is much, much more than atudent, Armando' and than he closed the door behind him.  
Armando watched him go and wanted to make him come back, but he knew he could n he was lost. Poor Albus. You don't deserve this.

Inocent little virgin

Minerva McGonagall was the best in transfiguration, there was no questioning that.  
It was transfiguration, and her hand was up in the air.  
The professor held his lessons talking to her, adressing her personally rather than the class.  
'Yes, Miss McGonagall?' he would ask as always.and she would answer, another bright answer. And he would smile for her,m lnd for only, everybody knew that, or sometimes he would frown and they would engage in some andless passionate discussion, ad solve some problem...because...because...because they were the best. Because she was the cleverest person he ever got to speak, because he could teach her to unaderstand...because he was suchanamazing teacher.

'Minerva.' the boy was a sliverin, his robes were the last thing to show it.  
'Tom?' she was a griffindor, but she turned to him.  
'I've been looking for you, Minerva' the boy anonced.  
' Have you?'  
She was not beautiful, at least in clasic terms she was not. She was...like nothing else, and in lack of a better word people called it beauty.  
'I have something i want to shaw you, minerva.'  
'What is it tom?' she asked him.  
'surprise'he said with a grin and she followed him behind a green curtain. Where? She had no hint...

Minerva was usually a curious person. She would never pass notes without knowing what they read. But today it was ifferent. Between interrupting prof Dumbledore, and passing ronalda's note to poppy, she was forced to chose the last. But the note happened to be exactly about her this time…

_Pops_

_Dumbledore's in love with Minnie_

_ Ro_

And…

_Ro_

_You're nuts. That's scary. The other way is oddy, but this is sick._

_ Pops_

'Albus?!' said Slughorn entering the staff room, with a huge box of crystallized pineapple. 'What are you doing?' he asked in amusement.

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. He was concentrating on a little peace of paper, he had a pencil in his mouth, he looked quite ridiculous

'I'm thinking…I'm trying to solve this…She is unbelievable…'

Slughorn laughed and sat down opposite him and proceeded opening the box.

'Little miss. McGonagall again? I must tell she's got a sexy but…Ah, if only I was younger!'

'Horase! How dare you speak about a student that way?'\

Slugjorn opened the box and stuffed apiece in his mouth.

'At least I speak, but you meet her! Admit it Albus ! I've got proof!

Dumbledore didn't answer. He just stared at his hands. He was indeed meeting her, but he wasn't thinking of her but, so was he a pervert or not?


End file.
